Upside Down Moon
by Cherry-Rave
Summary: 17 year old Yue Nightwater is your average logical teen just trying to find something interesting in life. Her little sister, who is a big fan of Square Enix, suggest that she try and play Kingdom Hearts again. Full Summary inside.
1. Reluctantly

**Upside Down Moon**  
By: Cherry-Rave

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Square Enix Character. Though I wish I could have a few but no. The only ones I own are the ones that I make up.

**Summery:** 17 year old Yue Nightwater is your average logical teen just trying to find something interesting in life. Her little sister, who is a big fan of Square Enix, suggest that she try and play Kingdom Hearts again. What happens when her logic loving brain crashes into the illogical world that is Kingdom Hearts.

**Authors Note:** Hi Everyone! I hope you like this Fic. Don't forget to read **and** Review at the end! I don't mind flamers by the way, as long as they are helpful.

**Chapter One: Reluctantly**

The sound of people chattering and the cars rushing up and down the street. The sound of the wind rustling the leaves on the branches in the trees, and the sound of dogs barking randomly. The very balance of everyday life was beautiful. All logical and easy to understand.

Isn't it wonderful!

Though the only thing that was ruining this beautiful day, was the heinous thing in my hand. The very thing that turned my world upside down. A thing that made me want to beat my head in with the softball bat that was currently in my hand.

A Kingdom Hearts II Guide Book.

Why do I think such mean things towards a guide book to one of the greatest hits games ever? Because I'm a person who loves logic.

Kingdom Heats = No Logic!

The very game gives me headaches! When someone drops the a tenens ball and it bounces back up, I know why! When Sora jumps fifteen feet into the air and glides from one corner of the town to the next, **ILLOGICAL!**

I don't enjoy anything that doesn't make sense or when I don't know something.

Because that's just me and I have to be the one with a stick up my butt.

So why do I have the guide book to the very epitome of my nightmares?

Because my littler sister wouldn't shut up until I said yes to actually sit down and play the game. Why?

Well as a teen, I suffer from the common curse of a short attention span. After doing a couple of school activities, I quickly found myself bored. So my little sister, who LOVES Kingdom Heats, wanted to help. She suggested that I should give the game a try.

After a week of, insults, annoyances, failed persuasions, sweet talking, and down right harassment, I finally gave in.

One can only take so much before they feel their sanity slip. I may be stubborn but I'm still a human who likes to keep sane until I hit 50. Though I think my sister is trying to turn me into her. Insane and reckless.

AH, Look! Home at last!  
Good Bye Logic! I knew thee well!

* * *

Opening the door to the simple two story house was a young woman, no older then seventeen. A cautious look passed her forest green eyes as they darted from side to side quickly. Quietly stepping into the house, a small pale hand gently pushed the door closed behind her. Taking a deep breath, she brushed her pass the shoulders, layered, raven black hair behind her ears. Long choppy bangs parted on the right side of her head hung over her eyes, like curtains.

Turning her head from side to side again she let out the breath she was holding. Cautiously setting the bat down near the door she prepared herself for the worse.

"I'M HOME!" She yelled as she made a mad dash towards the stairs near by. A get away that failed before she even passed five feet.

Warm arms wrapped around her legs, snapping them together, and causing the young woman to fall gracelessly onto the hard wooden floor.

A groan echoed the small hall as she rubbed her chin in irritation. A look of someone repressing a shout crossed her face.

"Damn it May! Attempting to knock out my teeth or something?!" The young woman barked out as she looked back. Around her denim covered legs was a girl, no older then twelve or thirteen. Same black hair, only shorter, and a pair of honey colored eyes.

"Don't think you can get away from playing the game, Yue! You Promised!" May barked back with a wide grin. How can such a small person have such a projecting voice was beyond her, but the older wanted to get away. So she did the only thing she was great at doing.

Making other's brain work with logic.

"Well, if you think about it, a verbal contract between two people is rather illogical. It neither exist and it can neither be replayed if one of the couple who made such a contract is unwilling. Now if you had it in wri-"

"Yue, shut up and just play the damn game. It's not that bad! Why do you have to be so stubborn about it?!" May snapped, an irritated look on her face. By the twitch in her left eye, Yue could tell that she had caused a few of circuits to combust in her brain. Yue couldn't help but let the corner of her lip twitch upward in satisfaction. At least she got the last laugh.

A sigh left her for what seemed like the 20th time that day as she slowly started to push herself up. May moved off her but was prepared to tackle her reluctant sister back down if she tried to run.

Both girls stared at each other, neither blinking. Or willing to blink. Yue's eyes began to glaze over as May looked perfectly normal. Yue twitched and let out a frustrated grunt.

"FINE! You win! So where did you put it." Yue snapped while rubbing her eyes in attempt to moisturize her abused orbs. May could only smirk.

Grabbing Yue's arm she started leading her to a door under the stairs.

"The basement. Of course where else would you put it." Yue said once her vision was back.

* * *

Why the basement you ask?  
Well, when we moved in five years ago, May, Hiro and myself decided to claim the basement as a game room. After much begging and pleading our parents let us have it.

Oh, Hiro is my little brother by the way. His six years old.

* * *

Yue fell back into the blue fuzzy bean bag chair that was near the TV just as a PS2 controller fell into her lap. A frown became apparent on her face as she stared down at the object in her lap. May was far to busy setting up to notice, let alone she didn't care for that matter.

Yue's green eyes fell upon the game case that would surly be her impending doom. Kingdom Hearts II. Why the second game? Because she played the first one, which triggered her dislike for the series.

Picking up the case she stared at cover as the sound of the PS2 starting up reached her ears. Even Yue had to admit, not everything about the game was bad. They have a pretty good art style, Awesome CG animation, and pretty Music. Though she never understood one thing though.

Why does the main character ware freakishly big shoes? Does he have abnormally big feet?

"Yue! It's starting!" Cried May as she sat on the bean red bean bag chair next to her.

"Yeah, yeah. Let the mind numbing nonsense begin." Yue stated in a monotone manner. May was far to excited to see her sister playing her favorite game to care of the lack of enthusiasm.

Yue skipped to the opening menu and then picked new game, all the while feeling the wave of excitement roll off her sister's being.

It was kind of creepy.

When she was sure it was the setting she wanted she paused before hitting the X button to confirm it. Oddly enough, Yue began to feel a weird pull in her insides. Like the feeling of something wrong was going to happen.

Taking a deep breath she shook it off as nerves. Then she pressed the X button.

The sound of thunder cracking across the sky filled the room. As if someone put the surround sound on max. May screamed as both her and Yue ended up a few good inches off the bean bag chairs before they landed.

Both eyes turned towards the tiny window that showed the outside world. A world that was, not only a few minutes ago, was bright and cloudless.

"Weird." The sisters said in unison as they turned back to game. The opening began just as the basement door slammed open and panicked footsteps rushed down the stairs.

May didn't bother turning her head for she knew who it was and knew exactly who the target said person was running to.

Yue on the other hand placed the controller to the side and turned just as a small boy ran into her. Black hair ruffled and hazel eyes brimming with unshed tears. Swinging the boy around to sit on her lap, Yue picked up the controller.

"Better Hiro?" Yue asked as she looked down at the cute little boy sitting across her lap. A small nod was her answer as glassy eyes turned towards the TV.

Hiro smiled as he cheered out the name of game and received a high five from May. Yue watched this for a second and could only think of one thing.

'Unbelievable.'

The two were serious gamer junkies. Yue worried about their academics.

They watched as the opening continued, quickly nearing its end. Yue admitted that they really go all out on the opening. She would give Square Enix credit for doing a good job. (For now anyway.) Though a few parts still made pieces of he brain combust.

It was what she expected from the opening really, but when it arrived to the scene of where Riku, Sora, and Kairi were laying on the beach of Disney Island, things got a little weird.

They were all holding hands, and their eyes were closed. Big Whoop! But she wasn't expecting three pairs of eyes to snap open and stare directly up into the screen, almost looking directly at Yue.

Yue tensed, no where near prepared for that creepy moment. Though that was only the beginning of the worse.

Sora slipped through the sand and fell through the water.

As if someone opened the hatch of a submarine that was still submerged, water rushed out of the TV.

Yue managed to let out a yelp before she was pummeled with gallons of rushing liquid.

* * *

WHAT THE HELL!?

I was suddenly pushed off the bean bag chair and landed on the ground with a loud thud. I gasped out as water began to quickly cover the floor. Sitting up in a panic, I turned my eyes towards my siblings only to receive the shock of my life.

The opening to the game was finishing up, and my brother and sister were still watching it as if the water that was filling the room up quickly didn't exist. That's not what surprised me the most. My body was still there, eyes open, watching the TV as well.

Standing up I rushed over to them and began opening my mouth to yell at them to move but nothing came out of my mouth.

And when I went to take hold of my body, my hands passed right through it.

'What the hell!?'

I stepped back in a panic. My hands began to shake. I no longer knew what was going on. I couldn't speak and My body was sitting right in front of me.

The only person this was happening to, was me.

The only person who could see what was going on. . . was me.

Have I finally flipped my LID!?

No! No way!

I was so confused and panicked that I didn't realize that the water was already up to my knees. It was only when May squealed at the fact that my body began controlling a blond boy on the screen was when I noticed.

I tried yelping in surprise but nothing came out. Though I didn't care since that wasn't my current problem. I tried moving my legs but they refused to go anywhere.

My eyes looked down only to see bright yellow eyes staring at me as large black hands held fast to my legs. I began looking around the water to see more then one pair of eyes staring back. Black hands moving up through the water, reaching for something.

Reaching to take hold of me.

I struggled but it did me no good. Yelling and screaming failed me as well. Nothing was going my way.

_'I knew playing this game was a bad idea! Now look! This game fried my brain so much that I lost my mind!'_

I stopped struggling once the water came up to my neck and I felt like my limbs were made of led. Hands held on to my head as my heart rate pulsed through my body. It was beating so loud that I couldn't think. Not that I was thinking much at this moment.

It's surprising on what kind of thoughts pass through ones mind when the thought of death enters.

I tilted my head back when the water started to pass my chin. Though I somewhat regretted it since I was looking directly into the light bulb hanging from the ceiling. I winced but stared at it. I began to noticing something.

There was a strange ticking noise that went along with my pounding heart beat.

Soon the water washed over my face and I held my breath. The shadowy hands moved to cover my face till I was only able to peek through the gaps between their fingers with one eye.

_'I don't want to die!'_

Then I was pulled down quickly, almost as if I was falling.

* * *

"Hey Yue. You ok?" May asked looking at her sister, who sat perfectly still and unmoving for the past five minutes.

Yue blinked and jerked back as if surprised. Turning her head to May she smiled. One eye covered by raven black hair.

"Sorry. I spaced." Yue replied. May stared at her and shrugged.

"Whatever." May said as she looked back at the screen.

"Hey, Hey! The suns out again!" Hiro said excitedly as he lifted himself off Yue's lap and rushed towards the table under the small window.

May looked over and followed him, just to make sure he didn't fall off the table, or stand on something unstable.

Yue got up not to long after and stared at the screen with a blank look. It continued for a few seconds before a creepy smile split across her face as she lifted her head up enough to see her covered eye. It was yellow and hallow before it flickered into the normal forest green.

**_"Have Fun, Yue."_**

**

* * *

**

**Authors Note: **Hello Everyone! I hope you enjoyed it so far. So now that your done with the Reading part, I hope you Review! Remember, All comments are welcomed, even flamers. But if you make a Flamer, can you please make it helpful. Like, "This part was kind of suckyish, You can make it more exciting or more descriptive." Something like that. Flamers like "This sucks." is not helpful what so ever. Anyway. Tell me what you think! The fun is just about to start.


	2. Are you Freakin Kidding me?

**Upside Down Moon**

**By:** Cherry-Rave

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Square Enix Character. Though I wish I could have a few but no. The only ones I own are the ones that I make up.

**Summery:** 17 year old Yue Nightwater is your average logical teen just trying to find something interesting in life. Her little sister, who is a big fan of Square Enix, suggest that she try and play Kingdom Hearts again. What happens when her logic loving brain crashes into the illogical world that is Kingdom Hearts.

**Authors Note:** Hi Everyone! I hope you like this Fic. Don't forget to read and Review at the end! I don't mind flamers by the way, as long as they are helpful.

_**Recap:**_

_It's surprising on what kind of thoughts pass through ones mind when the thought of death enters._

_I tilted my head back when the water started to pass my chin. Though I somewhat regretted it since I was looking directly into the light bulb hanging from the ceiling. I winced but stared at it. I began to noticing something. _

_There was a strange ticking noise that went along with my pounding heart beat._

_Soon the water washed over my face and I held my breath. The shadowy hands moved to cover my face till I was only able to peek through the gaps between their fingers with one eye. _

_'I don't want to die!'_

_Then I was pulled down quickly, almost as if I was falling._

**Chapter Two: Are you Freakin Kidding Me!?**

A flash came from behind my closed eyelids. Like when you hit the back of head. It was weird because it felt like everything that was holding me down was lifting away. It was refreshing in a sense.

Opening my eyes finally, I saw nothing. Only a dull teal colored background. If that makes any sense. Though I did see bubbles zigzag past me, which I followed with my head.

It was surfacing towards the only light in this place.

. . .

_'Seriously, what the hell is going on!?'_

Was the only rational annoying thought that passed my mind. I gasped which only served to emit bubbles from my mouth.

I slammed my hands over my mouth as panic waved through my body. I was drowning, or in a sense, I still am!

But I was breathing normally only a moment ago. Damn Kingdom Hearts and their illogical air water!

My body start to slow as that got my mind running a bit.

_'Wait? Isn't this the part where-'_

I couldn't exactly finish that thought when gravity seemed to return and I was dropped on my head on a hard surface.

I felt a shockwave of pain and irritation as my body fell backwards and I landed with a loud 'thud'.

_'I curse the nonsense gravity they made in this game'_

* * *

At this point Yue was grumbling but that only reminded her that she no longer had a voice.

It puzzled Yue, and she tried to find any reasonable reason why her voice went missing. It was no surprise that her options were very limited.

Shaking her head she focused her mind on the problem at hand. When she played the first version of this game, Sora was in this same predicament.

With the exception that he didn't land on his head.

Getting up to her feet she looked around. In the game Sora took a step and a fleet of doves flew up from the ground uncovering the first stage for the game.

A frown appeared on her face as she didn't have much love for the winged creatures. To her, birds carried diseases.

A sigh escaped her as she took a deep breath.

_'Might as well get it over with'_

She placed her foot down after moving it an inch or two forward. The darkness covering the ground started to disappear just like how it she expected it to be.

But the thing(or things) that lifted from the ground wasn't.

* * *

_'You have to be freakin kidding me. . .'_

Was the only thought that just about summed up my current situation.

Instead of the stupid birds, those little shadow heartless started popping up. I felt a twitch in my eye as I started backing up.

That didn't help much though.

I scanned over the shadows and felt my insides tighten. A total of seven.

They were cute in like a stuff animal kind of way, but the little demons took out half my health points when I was playing the first game.

_'WHY ME!? Sora had it easier, he had to face less then half of this in the first game!'_

I complained as they started to move closer to me.

Then a thought hit me.

_'I'm dreaming! That has to be it right!? I'm dreaming!'_

I felt stupid for not thinking this earlier! I have to be dreaming. I mean, I must have fallen asleep somewhere and all this stupid kingdom hearts crap that I was forced to remember all week is finally corrupting my mental plain.

* * *

That thought was quickly shot and thrown out the nearest window when a shadow managed to get close enough to her and scratch up her left thigh.

_'OW!'_

On reflex she turned and punted the little shadow over the edge of the stage. Looking down at her leg she noticed it ripped right through her pants and cut into her skin.

A thin line of blood started to slip out of the cut and stain the denim covering her leg.

Yue stood in that spot for a good 20 seconds before she felt faint.

_'Oh HELL!!'_

Her rational mind shouted. It wanted nothing more then to pull the emergency shut down switch and make Yue pass out.

But lucky for Yue that it didn't. Though she did sway a little bit.

She let out a silent scream as she jumped over the nearest shadow that dove to take her out, and landed on the one following it.

No longer was she thinking. All she was doing now was acting on pure flight or fight instincts.

Flight being the most rational one at the moment.

Her mind picked up on the most random things in her time of possible doom.

Like the stage she was running around on was a giant clock face with what looked like Disney Island at night with a heart shaped moon in the background.

She also noticed a sword floating over the 12 mark on the clock in a beam of light.

. . .

Yue skid to a stop and looked at the sword with irritated look in her forest green eyes.

_'Where the hell has that thing been this whole time!?'_

She thought as she quickly dashed to it.

Sliding to a stop she quickly grabbed the hilt of the sword and spun around just in time to block a Shadow that jumped and planned to impale its claws into her head.

Knocking that shadow away from her she dove under two shadows that jumped, rolled and using her heels pivot around and slash through the midair attackers.

Being unexperienced with using a sword she continued with the movement and fell back against the ground a dazed look on her face. Shaking it off she quickly got up and looked around the field.

The other shadows gone.

It was really quiet and it kind of scared her, but she welcomed the fact that she was ok. For now anyway.

Placing a hand on her right shoulder she looked at the sword that was currently in her right hand.

_'It's a lot heavier then I imagined it to be. A softball bat doesn't even come close to how painful the excess energy comes from swinging it could be.'_

Yue thought as she looked back at the spot where the sword was floating only a few minutes ago. The light that the sword shrouded itself in was gone.

Taking a good look she saw a shield on the nine mark and a staff on the three mark.

She figured that now it was the time she would have to get rid of something. Yue found it odd though, that she hadn't heard that weird voice that guides you on what to do. Then again, nothing happened like it did on the last game.

Well maybe this is what really happens in the second game.

She sighed and walked over to the staff. She got rid of the stall last time too.

Yue stopped right in front of it. Her free hand refused to take hold of the weapon.

Yue felt like picking the staff was the wrong thing to do. So with a sigh she turned around and made her way to the shield instead. This time it felt right and she took hold of the top of it.

Nothing happened for a bit and then the shield burst into a shatter of light.

The lights dimmed before all light disappeared. She stood in pitch black darkness before the stage below her lit up. Like light coming through the stained glass windows of a cathedral.

_**'Your adventure. . .'**_

A voice echoed through my mind as I looked around for the sound.

_**'Already started, Little Moon.'**_

_'Wha?'_

My thought was soon followed after with the sound of thunder ripping across the sky. The same sound me and my sister heard in my house. The ground cracked before it began falling away into darkness in pieces.

Yue gave out another silent scream as she started scrambling from one piece to another, as the last fell away.

Soon she no longer hand anywhere to run and fell into the dark abyss as well. Only one thought passed through her head during her fall.

_'THIS GAME SUCKS'_

* * *

_"Hey Yue. You ok?" May asked._

**"Would you be mad if I said no?" **I answered.

_"Sorry. I spaced." Yue replied._

**"What the!?"** I yelped while looking at the other Yue.

_"Whatever." May said as she looked back at the screen._

_"Hey, Hey! The suns out again!" Hiro said excitedly as he lifted himself off Yue's lap and rushed towards the table under the small window._

_May looked over and followed him, just to make sure he didn't fall off the table, or stand on something unstable._

_Yue got up not to long after and stared at the screen with a blank look. It continued for a few seconds before a creepy smile split across her face as she lifted her head up enough to see her covered eye. It was yellow and hallow before it flickered into the normal forest green._

_**"Have Fun, Yue."**_

**"WHO ARE YOU!?"** I yelled before everything went black. The scene before me disappearing.

* * *

"Hey, Hey are you ok?" I heard a voice from above me.

I let out a silent groan before I opened my eyes. I could only blink in confusion as I my eyes stared at brown haired girl. Two blond haired boys, and a brown haired boy who was a little bit on the 'big boned' side.

The one who spoke to me was the girl.

_'Where am I?'_

* * *

**Authors Note:** Phew, another one down. I hope you enjoyed reading it and reviewed. I'll continue as long as I have one or a few loyal readers. Anyway, Next chapter should be entertaining. For sure!

**Thank Yous:**

**cryptic rain** - For being my first reviewer! Thank you so much for reviewing. I hope you continue to read on and enjoy!


End file.
